


A Birthday Full of Surprises, Friends, and Memories

by ChampHeartBooks



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-11-27 17:02:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18196934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChampHeartBooks/pseuds/ChampHeartBooks
Summary: It is Victor's birthday and Yuuri has some sweet surprises waiting for Victor when he gets home from practice.(I wrote this piece for @BirthdayVictor exchange on Twitter.)





	A Birthday Full of Surprises, Friends, and Memories

_Yuuri and Yakov are so mean to make me train on my birthday,”_ Victor thought to himself as he trudged home, _“Yuuri didn’t even say happy birthday to me this morning. I wonder where he was. He doesn’t usually wake up before me on his day off…”_  
  
  
“Yuuri I’m home!” Victor said enthusiastically when he entered the apartment. _“What? All the lights are off. Is he not here? Yuuri, where are you?...”_  
  
Victor slowly took off his coat, scarf, gloves, and shoes and put them away neatly. He then walked down the hall to the living room, not even bothering to turn on the lights as he went. As soon as he stepped into the living room a cascade of gold fairy lights suddenly sparkled brightly before him.  
  
“HAPPY BIRTHDAY VICTOR!!!”  
  
The only lights on in the room were the multitude of fairy lights that were hanging from the walls and ceiling in a cascading canopy, but that was more than enough light for Victor to see the room clearly. The coffee table was covered in gifts and rose petals surrounding a huge bouquet of red and gold roses. Around the table stood Yuuri, Chris, and Phichit. Otabek stood slightly behind them next to the sofa where Yurio sat with his feet on the cushions and his arms crossed over his chest.  
  
“You remembered my birthday!” Victor said with a heart-shaped grin as he threw his arms around Yuuri’s neck.  
  
“What? Of course I remembered your birthday Victor,” Yuuri laughed.  
  
“But you forced me to go to practice and you weren’t here to tell me happy birthday this morning.”  
  
“I’m sorry about this morning, I needed to pick up Phichit from the airport and then we needed to go shopping. I forced you to go to practice because I couldn’t set up a surprise party if you were home all day.”  
  
“I guess that makes sense…”  
  
“I could never forget your birthday Vitya.”  
  
“Aaaww Yuuuurrri!”  
  
“Hey! We’re here too you know!” Yurio snapped.  
  
“Oh hi Yurio. I didn’t think you liked surprise parties.”  
  
“I’m only here because Otabek said I should! I won’t stay for long.”  
  
“Thanks Otabek. You’re a good friend for Yurio.”  
  
“It’s no problem,” Otabek replied.  
  
“Enough talking, let’s get this party started,” Chris cut in. His arms were full of champagne bottles.  
  
“Wait, how many bottles did you bring?!?” Yuuri asked.  
  
“Enough to make sure we all have a good time,” Chris winked.  
  
“Why in the world did I give in and let you be in charge of getting the alcohol?...”  
  
“Relax Yuuri,” Victor said, “We don’t have practice tomorrow and it’s my birthday!”  
  
“Fine,” Yuuri sighed, “But how about we save some of those bottles for New Year’s? We can have a rowdy party then instead of now. You don’t want to be drunk for your birthday party do you?”  
  
“Aw my sweet Yuuri is always looking out for me,” Victor said.  
  
“Or he just wants to be a spoilsport,” Chris said.  
  
“Come on, let’s turn the lights on and break out the cake!” Phichit joined in, “Then Victor can start opening his presents.”  
  
The lights were turned on and everyone made themselves comfortable around the table and the champagne and cake were passed out. Amid laughter and jovial chatter the cake plate was cleared and two and a half bottles of champagne were emptied.  
  
“Now for the presents!” Phichit said excitedly.  
  
“Come on Otabek, let’s go” Yurio said as he stood and headed towards the door.  
  
“What? You are leaving already?” Victor asked.  
  
“Some of us have practice tomorrow,” Yurio responded as he walked out of the room.  
  
“I guess I am leaving too,” Otabek said as he stood up. “Thanks for letting me crash the party, Yura would never have come by himself, but I know deep down he wanted to be here.”  
  
“Don’t mention it,” Victor answered, “The more the merrier I always say.”  
  
“Yes, it was nice to have you,” Yuuri said, “Thanks for coming.”  
  
“Otabek come on!” Yurio yelled from the hall.  
  
“I’m coming,” Otabek answered. “Good night everyone and happy birthday Victor.”  
  
“Thanks and take good care of Yurio for me ok?” Victor said.  
  
“I heard that!” Yurio yelled.  
  
Everyone laughed and Otabek left the room. The door of the apartment opened a moment later and then Yurio yelled down the hall again, “Hey Victor, с Днем рожденья.” The apartment door then closed loudly.  
  
“Now for presents!” Phichit said, “There isn’t one from me in the pile, but that’s because I can’t give you pictures and video from this party until I collect them all.”  
  
“Thanks Phichit, I can always count on you to get the best pictures,” Victor said.  
  
“Here, open mine,” Chris said.  
  
  
After all the presents were opened, they chatted and played games for a few hours before Chris and Phichit left.  
  
“Victor, I’m going to take Makkachin out,” Yuuri said once the party was over, “You just relax up here birthday boy. We’ll be back in a few minutes.”  
  
Victor returned to the living room and turned off all the lights except for the fairy lights. He sat down on the sofa and then noticed a white gift box hiding under the coffee table. He pulled it out and lifted the lid. Inside was a photo album. The label on the front said “Be my coach” in English, Japanese, and Russian. He opened the cover to find that the album was already partly filled. There were pictures from the banquet where he and Yuuri had first danced together, pictures from when they were in Hasetsu, pictures from the Grand Prix series when he was Yuuri’s coach, pictures from when Yuuri moved to St. Petersburg, pictures of their time training and competing together, all the wonderful moments they had shared over the last few years were there in picture form. On the first empty page after the pictures was a note that said “Let’s continue to fill this book with snapshots of our Life and Love”.  
  
“I see you found your other present,” Yuuri said softly.  
  
Victor had been so overcome by the photo album that he hadn’t noticed Yuuri and Makkachin return.  
  
He looked up with tear filled eyes. “Yuuuuurri.”  
  
Yuuri smiled and walked over and sat on the sofa next to Victor. Victor clutched the album to his chest with one arm and threw the other around Yuuri’s shoulders.  
  
“Yuuri. Yuuri,” Victor cried.  
  
“Come now you don’t need to cry about it,” Yuuri said as he pet Victor’s hair.  
  
“Yes I do! It’s so beautiful! I’ll treasure it forever!”  
  
“Me too, Vitya.”


End file.
